C'è posta per Scully
by Clasprea
Summary: Mulder e Scully sono lontani ma non rinunciano di certo a frequentarsi... anche se forse non proprio nel modo in cui pensate voi...


**C'è POST PER SCULLY**

**DISCLAIMER:** I personaggi di Mulder, Scully, Kersh e William Chris Carter.  
**GENERE:** Shipper  
**AUTRICE:** Cla  
**SPOILER:** Che dite del film con Tom Hanks e Meg Ryan?.

PROLOGO: Mulder è stato riammesso al lavoro, ma Scully è stata trasferita a Seattle e si è portata con sè il piccolo William. Scully e Mulder sono lontani, ma si scrivono ogni giorno via e-mail. Qui vi riportiamo in esclusiva il testo originale delle loro e-mail...

**5-11-2001, ore 20:21 **

Ciao Mulder!   
Sono arrivata qui a Seattle, il viaggio è andato molto bene. Mi hanno mostrato da poco il mio appartamento, e devo dire che non è niente male. Un ambiente tranquillo, vicini riservati e una bella camera luminosa per William. Anche lui sta bene e di tanto in tanto chiede di te. Gli ho detto che ora sei impegnato a Washington ma che verrai presto a trovarci. Lo farai, vero? Io e William non vediamo l'ora di riabbracciarti. Da te è tutto a posto? Kersh fa disperare come al solito? Da quando ti ha riammesso al lavoro sembra che si diverta a prenderti sempre di mira, rendendoti ridicolo davanti ai colleghi. Menomale che ci sono Monica e John a darti una mano contro quel tiranno!  
Spero di avere presto tue notizie.

Scully

**5-11-2001, ore 22:05**

Ciao Scully,  
ho passato tutta la sera qui al PC in attesa di tue notizie e finalmente è arrivata la tua e-mail. Sono felice che tu e il piccolo William stiate bene. Salutamelo e digli che verrò molto presto a trovarvi, non appena Kersh si deciderà a darmi un paio di giorni di ferie.  
Anch'io non vedo l'ora di riabbracciarvi (soprattutto te, Scully :-)) e di poter giocare ancora con William, anche se forse è un po' piccolo per insegnargli a giocare a Baseball come ho fatto con te...e forse è ancora un po' basso per il basket. Sono così felice che prima di partire abbia potuto imparare il mio nome! William è un bambino davvero intelligente. E' speciale. Si vede che ha preso tutto dalla mamma:-)  
Ora ti devo salutare, domani mi alzo alle cinque, ho da compiere una missione in collaborazione con la sezione antidroga, e quelli non fanno mai un blitz ad un'ora normale, lo sai!  
Un bacio a te e al piccolo.

Mulder

**6-11-2001 ore 8:25**

Caro Mulder,  
probabilmente a quest'ora sarai ancora in missione. Spero tanto che vada tutto bene. Ormai mi ero così abituata ad essere insieme a te ogni volta che la situazione diventava pericolosa, che ora sono molto preoccupata. Sono però sicura che tutto andrà bene, perchè so che sei un ottimo agente.  
Anch'io oggi ho la mia missione da svolgere: devo trovare alla svelta una buona baby-sitter per William, che si occupi di lui prima che mia madre mi raggiunga qui a Seattle. Dovrebbe arrivare la settimana prossima, così potrò andare al lavoro più tranquilla sapendo che tiene lei il bambino.  
A proposito, domani andrò al lavoro, mi mostreranno il mio nuovo ufficio e il mio nuovo collega. Io non voglio un altro collega, voglio te al mio fianco!  
Ora ti saluto, William ha fame e devo preparargli la pappa.  
Spero di ricevere al più presto una tua mail  
Con affetto

Scully

**6-11-2001 ore 22:45**

Mia dolce Scully,  
sembrava che oggi la mia giornata non sarebbe più finita. La nostra missione era quella di intercettare un corriere che avrebbe portato la "roba" ad un ricco esponente del partito democratico. Alla fine lo abbiamo preso, è stata una lunga caccia, ma la preda si è arresa e lasciata catturare.  
Ma ora basta, non voglio annoiarti ulteriolmente con queste storie. E' solo che sono nervoso, non ci danno più nessun caso "buono", solo robaccia da comuni agenti. Spero tanto che a te sia andata meglio. Piuttosto che tornare in quel covo di vipere che è diventato il mio ufficio, farei da baby-sitter a William per una vita intera!  
Non vedo l'ora di venirvi a trovare a Seattle, chissà se William sarà tanto diverso dall'ultima volta che l'ho visto (sì, lo so che sono passati solo 2 giorni...).  
Ora sono stanco morto e vado a dormire, domani proverò a chiedere qualche giorno di vacanza a Kersh.  
Baci

Mulder

**7-11-2001 ore 8:10**

Caro Mulder,  
non hai idea di quanto sia stato bello per me alzarmi con il tuo "Mia dolce Scully". Il problema è che oggi sarà una giornata pessima: tutti al mio nuovo ufficio parlano di me come una pazza visionaria che crede agli omini verdi e passa la sua giornata a dare la caccia ai vampiri... manco fossi Buffy! probabilmente qualcuno di qui ha parlato con qualche collega di Washington... Fatto sta che io non vedo l'ora di vederti, almeno tu mi capirai. Già Mulder, finalmente dopo anni ho trovato in te l'unica persona veramente in grado di comprendermi fino in fondo. Sei l'unico che possa capire i miei sentimenti e che sappia cosa dirmi nei momenti più difficili della mia vita, l'unico che abbia sempre avuto l'onestà di non mentirmi. Vorrei solo farti capire che per me sei importante e... C'è William che piange, devo andare. Buona giornata, Mulder!  
Per sempre tua

Scully

**7-11-2001 ore 9:15**

Mia dolcissima Scully (così magari stamattina alzarti sarà ancora un po' più bello di ieri),  
mi dispiace immensamente per le voci che girano sul tuo conto. Non capisco come faccia certa gente a parlar male di una fantastica agente come te. Si vede che non ti conoscono: io, che ti ho visto lavorare al mio fianco per anni, so che sei speciale, ma loro ancora non lo hanno capito! Vedrai che, non appena sapranno di che pasta sei fatta, ti tratteranno con il rispetto che meriti.  
E' quasi buffo osservare come ogni qual volta tu provi a dirmi qualcosa di carino, veniamo prontamente interrotti... Anche se stavolta si trattava dell'interruzione di quel tesoro che è il tuo piccolo William! Sono in fase di trattativa con Kersh, ti faccio sapere qualcosa di più questa sera.  
Spero che tu non mi prenda per scemo, Scully, ma non riesco a fare a meno di dirti che mi manchi moltissimo. Anzi che mi mancate, sia tu che William. Non posso nemmeno negare che mi piacerebbe ancora poter appoggiare le mie labbra alle tue e sentire il dolce contatto col tuo corpo. Ti prego, non mi prendere male. Io ti voglio bene!

Mulder

**7-11-2001 ore 20:53**

Mulder,  
non ti prendo male. Non posso. Ormai anzichè pensare al lavoro passo la giornata aspettando di tornare a casa per leggere la tua risposta. Non posso negare di provare quello che provi tu, non posso negare di sentire qualcosa di speciale nei tuoi confronti. Quel bacio è stato la dimostrazione che forse esiste per noi una possibilità, possiamo in qualche modo essere felici.  
Come mi sarei vergognata a dirti queste cose in faccia! Invece così è più facile, forse perchè non occorre scontrarsi con una serie illimitata di problemi grandi e piccoli, non ultimo il fatto che io sono a Seattle e tu a Washington... Ma io ti voglio bene, non posso continuare a ripetermi che la mia è una forte amicizia, che prima o poi mi passerà, perchè ormai mi sono resa conto che quello che provo per te non è solo amicizia, ma qualcosa di più. E poi c'è il nostro miracolo, il nostro William, la prova vivente che insieme possiamo superare qualsiasi ostacolo. Non ce la faccio a stare senza di te, non voglio... A volte mi capita di sognare che torni qui da me, sogno che arrivi all'eroporto e che posso correrti incontro e rifugiarmi tra le tue braccia. Altre volte invece immagino che tu improvvisamente arrivi qui in ufficio, entri dalla porta e io, dopo essermi alzata dalla sedia, posso correrti incontro e baciarti.  
Dovrò esserti sembrata molto stupida, ma quello che ti ho detto è vero. Ti prego, cerca di venire presto da me!  
Ti vogliamo bene

Scully

Scully aveva da pochi minuti terminato di scrivere e leggeva distrattamente alcuni documenti riservati, ma la sua attenzione era tutta rivolta al pensiero che Mulder forse aveva già letto la sua e-mail. Non osava pensare a come avrebbe reagito lui, forse aveva un po' esagerato a dirgli tutte quelle cose... Ma ormai era fatta. Mentre si scostava i capelli, un gesto divenuto ormai involontario, sentì dei passi in corridoio.  
- Ma amore mio, io sono già qui da te! -  
Scully non credeva ai suoi occhi. Mulder era lì. Era lì con il loro bambino e con un PC portatile, e la guardava sorridendo.  
Scully mollò a quel punto tutti i fogli, che caddero sul pavimento dell'ufficio. Sarebbero rimasti lì per molto tempo, prima che Dana si fosse ricordata di raccoglierli.

FINE


End file.
